An optoelectronic component may comprise one or a plurality of optoelectronic semiconductor chips and a carrier serving as a housing. The semiconductor chips may be configured to generate a light radiation. The semiconductor chips may be light emitting diode (LED) chips. Conversion elements for radiation conversion may be arranged on the light emitting diode chips. The carrier may comprise a leadframe with a molded body injection-molded around it, the leadframe forming rear-side connection faces. In this configuration, the component is suitable for surface mounting (SMT, surface-mounting technology). In this case, the component may be placed onto a printed circuit board printed with solder, and a reflow soldering process may be carried out to solder the component onto the printed circuit board. In the soldering process, the SMT component may float into a final position on the printed circuit board.
A surface-mountable optoelectronic component may be used, for example, in a front headlight of a motor vehicle or in a projector. In such applications, the component may be combined with a secondary optical unit disposed downstream. Endeavors are usually made to arrange the secondary optical unit with a high accuracy in relation to the light emitting faces of the component. To achieve smaller tolerances and to suppress deviations owing to floating during soldering, consideration may be given to positioning the component as precisely as possible on the printed circuit board and to fixing it during the soldering process. The position of the light emitting faces (usually of the semiconductor chips) is crucial. The latter often cannot be detected accurately with the aid of image recognition. Therefore, use is made of other features, for example, markings on the molded body, component edges or the like, on the basis of which the positioning is performed. However, such features may likewise fluctuate in their position relative to the semiconductor chips, as a result of which a non-optimum tolerance chain may arise overall.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic component.